


Airline Captains are NOT Adorable

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winglets AUs [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Martin gets caught in the crossfire during a fight with a magician.
Turning into a rabbit AU





	

One moment, the crew of MJN were cowering behind a baggage truck while the Avengers dealt with the villain who had decided to try and take out the airport for reasons unknown, then next there was a flash of light and Martin was feeling even smaller than he usually did.

"Martin," said Douglas, in tones of deep surprise. "You're a rabbit."

Martin twitched his nose and shifted his head in an effort to dislodge his hat, which was threatening to blind him.

"Skip!" said Arthur, moving the hat for him. "That's brilliant! I didn't know you could get ginger rabbits!"

Martin looked at him and twitched his nose again, in a way that he hoped conveyed just how un-brilliant this was.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," said Hawkeye, skidding to a halt by them. "I didn't realise that magic ricochetted like that."

Marin twitched his nose again, then tried out a hop. It took him out of the mess of his clothes and onto the tarmac of the runway, which was gritty under his paws.

"Oh Skip, you're adorable," said Arthur, reaching down and scooping him up in his arms, holding on too tightly. Martin tried to object but he couldn't do much more than squirm in Arthur's grip.

"I'm not sure he likes that," said Clint.

"Clint!" bellowed a voice, and Tony landed beside them. "What the hell did you do to my Spitfire?!"

"Nothing," said Clint quickly, stepping back and raising his hands. "Absolutely nothing. I just- Um. I just ducked, and the magic that dude with the robes was shooting about bounced off the wall and hit him. Totally that guy's fault and not mine."

Tony sent him a glare, then scooped Martin out of Arthur's grip and held him up to his face. "Spitfire? You still in there?"

Martin nodded, then kicked out with his legs to express just how irritated he was by the whole thing.

"Don't worry," said Tony. "I'm gonna make sure that asshole turns you back, okay?"

"Uh," said Clint, wincing. "Cap's kinda, um. He knocked him out."

Tony let out a sigh. "Right, okay. First we're going to wait for him to wake up, and _then_ I'm going to make him turn you back."

"In the mean time," said Douglas, "shall we see if we can find some carrots? Perhaps some lettuce?"

Oh god, of all the people to be turned into a rabbit in front of, why did it have to be Douglas? Martin let out a sigh and gave Tony a look that he hoped conveyed his emotions. Tony pulled him in against his shoulder and stroked over his fur.

"I promise, I'm gonna make this right."

Well, even anyone could, it would be Tony. Martin relaxed his paws against the armour and snuggled in.

“And if we can't, then I'll build you a cool robot suit that rabbit-you can operate,” said Tony. “Oh! Oh man, and a tiny rabbit-sized airplane that you can fly around the tower.”

“That would be _brilliant_!” said Arthur. “Can you do that anyway?”

Oh god, this was going to be hell.


End file.
